between hate and love
by nonnimELF
Summary: Siwon rela melakukan apapun? demi mendapatkan cinta nya. Yewon/wonsung/sibum/minwook
1. Chapter 1

.Happy reading.

Di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di seoul terlihat sosok seorang namja tampan yang sedang berjalan sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang berada di lorong rumah sakit.

Namja itu bernama choi siwon.

Siwon adalah dokter sekaligus anak pemilik rumah sakit tempat sekarang dia berkerja.

Siwon terus berjalan ke arah basement untuk mengambil mobil, yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartement.

Siwon menjalan kan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, namun di tengah jalan siwon teringat bahwa bahan makanan di rumahnya telah habis,

Siwon pun berinisiatif untuk membeli bahan makanan di minimarket terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sampai di depan minimarket siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. siwon pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah minimarket, namun sebelum sampai minimarket siwon mendengar beberapa orang berteriak, sontak saja membuat siwon menoleh ke asal teriakan, dan saat siwon menoleh ia melihat ada seorang namja manis yang terserempet seorang pengendara motor.

Namja itu terjatuh di aspal yang menyebabkan ia terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Siwon segera berjalan ke arah namja yang sedang di kerumuni orang-orang itu.

Siwon pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja yang terluka itu.

"Gwenchana ?" tanya siwon.

Mendengar suara siwon, sontak membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Ne gwenchana." jawab namja itu.

"Sepertinya luka-luka mu perlu di obati, Kajja kita ke rumah sakit." kata siwon.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab namja itu sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Tapi luka mu harus cepat di obati." kata siwon sambil menunjuk luka di pelipis namja itu.

Yesung -nama namja yang di serempet sepeda motor- tidak menjawab ajakan siwon melainkan berjalan dan mengucapan terima kasih kepada beberapa orang di sana yg tadi sempat membantu dia.

Sedangkan siwon menjadi sedikit kesal karna niat baiknya di acuh kan. Namun ia tetap memutuskan mengikuti langkah yesung.

Yesung berjalan sambil menahan sakit di kakinya. namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan langkahnya, yesung pun menoleh dan menemukan namja yang tadi ingin membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau ke rumah sakit, biarkan aku yang mengobati luka mu, kamu tunggu di sini" kata siwon dan segera berlari ke arah mobil untuk mengambil kotak P3K, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yesung.

Setelah siwon mendapat kan kotak P3knya, siwon berjalan ke arah yesung.

"Ah syukur lah dia tidak pergi" gumam siwon yang melihat yesung duduk di bangku panjang, yang di sediakan pihak minimarket.

Siwon duduk di sebelah yesung, lalu membuka kotak obatnya dan mengeluarkan kapas yang sudah di beri alkohol. Siwon mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengobati luka di pelipis yesung dan hal itu pun menyebabkan wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Siwon terus membersihkan luka yesung dengan pelan-pelan dan terkadang siwon juga meniup luka itu membuat yesung merasa nyaman dan geli saat siwon meniup lukanya.

Siwon kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil perban dan plester untuk menutupi luka yesung.

"Yang ini sudah selesai, sekarang ulurkan tangan mu biar kuobati juga."pinta siwon.

Yesung pun mengulurkan tangannya

Saat siwon mengobati lengannya, yesung terseyum, dia bener-benar merasa nyaman di dekat siwon.

Selesai mengobati lengan yesung, siwon pun berjongkok untuk mengobati luka di kaki yesung.

"Akhirnya selesai semua." kata siwon sambil bediri dari jongkoknya setelah selesai membersihkan luka di kaki yesung.

"Gomawo." kata yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Cheonma." kata siwon sambil memasukan alat-alat obatnya.

Yesung pun berdiri untuk bergegas pergi namun saat yesung ingin melangkah lagi-lagi tangannya di tahan oleh siwon, yesung pun menoleh.

" ada apa?" Tanya yesung

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi bolehkah aku berharap bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir kita." tanya siwon penuh harap.

"Tentu" jawab yesung sambil tersenyum tulus karna dia juga tak ingin ini menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan namja yang sudah membuat dia merasa nyaman.

"Choi siwon imnida." ucap siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim yesung imnida." jawab yesung sambil membalas uluran tangan siwon.

Setelah mereka saling memperkenalkan nama, siwon pun berinisiatif meminta no ponsel yesung. siwon juga sempat menawarkan mengantar yesung pulang, namun yesung menolak dengan alasan dia tidak mau merepotkan siwon lagi, akhirnya siwon menerima keputusan yesung dengan tidak rela.

Semenjak kejadian itu mereka menjadi semakin dekat, tak jarang mereka juga menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan jalan ataupun sekedar makan-makan.

Kebetulan hari ini yesung mendapatkan libur kuliah selama 1 minggu, yesung sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mengisi hari libur ini dengan berjalan- jalan bersama teman baru nya, sekaligus orang yang diam-diam yesung sukai. sebenarnya yesung pun tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa cepat menyukai siwon yang bahkan baru ia kenal, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasakan kenyamanan saat berada di dekat siwon.

Yesung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi siwon, namun saat ia membuka ponselnya, yesung melihat ada pesan dari sang hyung.

From: minnie hyung

Sungie, hari ini bisa tolong hyung? Tolong temani ryeowook di rumah sakit, dia sendirian sekarang. sebenernya hyung yang ingin menemaninya, namun hyung ada rapat mendadak. Tolong ya sungie.

To: minnie hyung.

Baiklah hyung.

Sebenarnya yesung ingin menolak saja permintaan hyungnya. namun ia merasa tidak enak dan kasihan pada ryeowook yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus namjachingu dari hyungnya, yang sekarang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Yesung kini telah sampai di rumah sakit. dengan sedikit ragu yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sakit. sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya yesung kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit, semenjak kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu di mana ia harus kehilangan umma tercintanya.

Kini yesung sudah berdiri di depan kamar rawat ryeowook.

Yesung memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan, setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah sesosok namja imut yang sedang asyik membaca buku di kasur.

"Annyeonng wookie." sapa yesung.

"Sungie,,, kok lama sekali sih." bukannya menjawab sapaan yesung ryeowook malah langsung mengomeli yesung.

"Mianhe." cengir yesung lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur ryeowook.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa." sahut ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu wookie? Mian aku baru sempat ke sini." tanya yesung yang merasa menyesal kerena baru bisa menjenguk sahabatnya ini.

"Ne gwenchana." jawab ryeowook sambil terseyum maklum karena dia tau bahwa sahabatnya ini memang orang yang sibuk.

Melihat ryeowook terseyum membuat rasa menyesal yesung sedikit hilang.

1 jam mereka lewati dengan saling mengobrol dan terkadang tertawa bersama. apalagi yesung Selalu mengoda ryeowook tentang hubungannya dengan hyungnya, hingga terkadang membuat wajah ryeowook merona.

Tak selang beberapa lama Sungmin datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar pink.

"Apakah hyung mengganggu kalian?" Tanya sungmin karena saat dia masuk ia melihat dongseang dan namjachigunya sedang asyik mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Mendengar Suara sungmin, membuat yesung dan ryeowook langsung menoleh.

"Tidak kok hyung,, iya kan wookie." jawab yesung sambil menatap ryeowook dengan senyum jail.

"Ah ne hyung, tidak mengganggu kok." Jawab ryeowook sambil tertawa.

"Syukur lah." kata sungmin sambil menghampiri ranjang ryeowook.

Sungmin berdiri di sebelah yesung sambil memberikan bunga kepada ryeowook

"ini untuk mu sayang." kata sungmin sambil memberikan bunga dan mencium kening ryeowook lembut.

Membuat ryeowook tersipu atas perlakuan sungmin.

"Gomawo hyung." kata ryeowook sambil menghirup aroma bunga pemberian sungmin.

"ne wookie." kata sungmin sambil mengelus rambut ryeowook.

"hemzzt,, kalau mau berdua-an bisa tunggu aku keluar dulu." kata yesung sambil berdehem. Membuat sungmin dan ryeowook terseyum karena mereka hampir lupa kalau masih ada yesung di sini.

"Ya udah sekarang kamu bisa pulang sungie, biar hyung yang menjaga wookie" kata sungmin

"Ah ne,, ne.. wookie aku pulang dulu ya dan ingat kamu harus hati-hati dengan hyung ku ya" kata yesung sambil memeluk ryeowook kilat dan cepat-cepat berlari keluar kamar rawat ryeowook.

'Blammmm' pintu pun tertutup.

Menyisakan ryeowook yg tertawa melihat muka kesal namjachingunya.

Sedangkan di luar yesung juga tersenyum membanyakan wajah kesal sang hyung.

Yesung memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar namun baru beberapa langkah yesung mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yesung."

Yesung menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah siwon. yesung pun tersenyum namun lama-lama senyumnya menghilang saat dia melihat siwon berpakaian.. dokter.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri yesung.

Yesung yang melihat siwon semakin dekat, segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah luar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan siwon.

Sedangkan siwon, ia menjadi bingung, kenapa yesung tiba-tiba menghindarinya?. Siwon langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi yesung, namun siwon harus merasakan kecewa saat yesung tidak mengangkat panggilan telfonnya.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, siwon masih tetap saja susah untuk menghubungi yesung. Hal itu membuat siwon frustasi.

Namun tetap tidak membuatnya melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Saat ini siwon berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk memeriksa beberapa pasien.

*Tok tok tok *

Siwon mengetok salah satu pintu ruang rawat pasien. Saat dia masuk ternyata pasien di dalam ruangan itu sedang menelpon. Siwon pun berdiri di depan pintu karena dia tidak mau menganggu privasi pasiennya.

"Udah dulu ya yesung, ada dokter yang mau memeriksa ku. "Bye." kata ryeowook saat menyadari ada dokter yang ingin memeriksanya.

Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sedikit terkejut saat pasiennya tadi menyebutkan nama yesung. Namja yang dua hari ini ia rindukan.

Siwon yang menyadari bahwa pasiennya sudah selesai menelefon segera berjalan menghampiri ranjang.

"Annyeonng ryeowoook-ssi." sapa siwon.

"Annyoeng dokter." sapa ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Setelah meminta izin, siwon segera memeriksa ryeowook dengan pikiran yang masih bertanya-tanya, apakah pasien ini mengenal yesung?

Setelah selesai memeriksa siwon memberanikan diri bertanya kepada ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi,,, maaf tadi saya mendengar anda menyebut nama yesung, apakah anda mengenal namja bernama yesung?" Tanya siwon hati-hati.

Ryeowook yang mendengar nama sahabatnya di sebut, menoleh ke arah siwon dengan raut wajah seperti berkata 'kenapa dokter siwon bisa mengenal yesung?'.

Siwon pun tersenyum melihat raut wajah bingung ryeowook.

"Aku pernah bertemu yesung dan kita juga sempat dekat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini yesung susah aku hubungi." kata siwon yang mengerti raut wajah bingung ryeowook.

"Ne aku mengenal yesung. Dia sahabat dan adik namjachinguku." jawab ryeowook.

Siwon hanya mengaggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apakah anda tau kenapa yesung susah aku hubungi dan dia seperti menjauhiku?" Tanya siwon. Siwon berfikir semoga ryeowook bisa membantu menjawab rasa penasarannya.

Ryeowook sebenarnya belum pernah mendengar cerita sahabatnya soal perkenalannya dengan namja ini. namun dia tau alasan yesung menjauhi siwon pasti karena profesinya.

"Seperti aku tau dok, mungkin karena siwon-ssi adalah dokter." jawab ryeowook singkat.

Jawaban ryeowook makin membuat siwon bingung, kenapa yesung menjauhinya hanya karena ia seorang dokter ? Memang apa salahnya menjadi dokter ?.

"Maaf ryeowook-ssi, apa maksud mu? aku masih bingung" tanya siwon yang masih belum mengerti maksud perkataan ryeowook.

"yesung mempunyai trauma dengan seorang dokter dan rumah sakit." jelas ryeowook.

"Apakah ryeowook-ssi bisa bercerita? Trauma apa yang di alami yesung ?" tanya siwon penasaran.

Sebenarnya ryeowook tidak ingin bercerita, apa lagi dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal. namun ryeowook merasa tidak ada salah nya bercerita pada siwon, karena menurut ryeowook sepertinya siwon mempunyai perasaan yang tulus terhadap sahabatnya. Akhirnya ryeowook memutuskan bercerita pada siwon dengan harapan siwon bisa menghilangkan trauma sahabatnya itu. Dan membuat yesung tidak membenci lagi yang namanya dokter.

"Siwon-ssi sebenarnya, aku ragu mau menceritakannya. namun karena melihat kesungguhan mu, sepertinya kamu berhak untuk mengetahui yg sebenarnya." ujar ryeowook.

Siwon duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang ryeowook dan mendengar semua cerita ryeowook.

flashback.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi mondar mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi, mununggu sang istri yang tengah menjalani operasi yaitu kim leeteuk.

Tak jauh dari sana terdapat 2 namja kecil yang sedang menangis di pelukan seorang namja cantik bernama choi heechul, yg merupakan sahabat dari kangin dan leeteuk sekaligus istri dari hangeng, dokter yang sedang menangani leeteuk di ruang operasi.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang dokter yang bernama choi hangeng.

Hangeng keluar dengan raut wajah sedih dan lelah. Melihat itu kangin segera mendekati hangeng dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri ku hyung." tanya kangin cemas.

"Maafkan aku kangin-ah,,,"

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf hyung, aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan istri ku." kata kangin memotong ucapan hangeng.

"Leeteuk telah meninggal kangin-ah, dia sudah tak sanggup bertahan lagi degan penyakitnya." kata hangeng sambil meremas bahu kangin.

"maksud hyung teukie meninggal ? Tidak mungkin! ini bohong kan hyung?" tanya kangin yang masih mengelak bahwa leeteuk telah meninggalkannya.

Hangeng yang menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini masih belum menerima kematian istrinya, berusaha menenangkan kangin seraya memberikan kata-kata penenang.

"Kangin-ah... sebelum leeteuk meninggal dia bilang padaku, kamu harus menjaga ke dua jagoannya dengan baik dan meskipun tidak ada dia kamu harus bisa bahagia." kata hangeng yang menyampaikan kata terakhir leeteuk sebelum menjalani operasi.

Kangin tidak menjawab, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemass, lama-lama air mata mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah mendengar pesan terakhir istri tercintanya.

sedangkan heechul ia hanya memandang seduh suaminya yang sedari tadi memeluk kangin. dia mengerti bahwa sahabatnya telah meninggal. Dia pun tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke anak-anak leeteuk.

Sedangkan sungmin dan yesung menangis semakin keras melihat ayah nya menangis seperti itu. mereka merasakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap umma mereka.

Hangeng terus menenangkan kangin, sampai dia melihat 2 anak leeteuk yang sedang menangis di pelukan istri nya, hangeng melepaskan pelukan kangin dan berjalan ke arah yesung dan sungmin.

Heechul yang melihat suami nya berjalan ke arah mereka pun berdiri.

"Tolong temani kangin dulu, aku ingin berbicara kepada mereka." kata hangeng kepada heechul.

"Ne." kata heechul dan dia berjalan menghampiri kangin.

Hangeng berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan mereka yesung dan sungmin.

"Mianhe ajjushi tidak bisa menyelamatkan umma kalian."kata hangeng dengan nada penyesalan.

"Maksud ajusshi, umma kita meninggal?" tanya sungmin dengan suara parau.

Hangeng yang mendengar pertanyaan sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya bertanda bahwa yang sungmin katakan benar.

Jawaban hangeng membuat sungmin menangis semakin histeris.

Sementara itu yesung pun tambah mengeraskan tangisan nya,

Dan dia memandang hangeng dengan tatapan kalau yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang sudah menyebakan ummanya meninggal.

Hangeng yang mengerti tatapan yesung, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yesung.

"Mianhe." hanya kata itu yang hangeng ucapkan sambil menghapus air mata namja cilik itu. Hangeng lalu berdiri dan berbalik ke arah kangin dan heechul.

"Ajjushi jahat,, kenapa ajjushi membunuh umma sungie? Apa salah sungie pada ajjushi?" tanya yesung dengan ada kesal dan penuh kesedihan.

Hangeng yang mendengar perkataan yesung menghentikan langkah nya, dan berbalik ke arah yesung namun sempat ia menghampiri yesung,

"Ajjushi jangan dekati sungie. Sungie benci ajjushi." kata yesung yang melihat hangeng berjalan mendekati dirinya.

Hangeng yang mendengar teriakan yesung pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, sedangkan sungmin yang mendengar perkataan yesung langsung menenangkan adik nya dengan cara memeluknya erat. heechul yang melihat itu semua merasa kasihan kepada suami nya yang di salah kan.

Hangeng kembali berjalan ke arah kangin dan heechul,

"Gwenchana." tanya heechul yang merasa kalau hangeng sedang sedih karna ucapan yesung.

"Ne gwenchana." jawab hangeng dengan senyum simpul.

"Kangin ah,, kita harus menyiapkan pemakaman leeteuk segera mungkin." kata hangeng.

"Ne hyung." kata kangin dengan suara parau nya.

flashback end

"Maaf siwon-ssi, aku tidak bisa menceritakan lebih dari itu. hanya ini saja yang sungmin hyung ceritakan kan pada ku." kata ryeowook setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya.

Namun siwon tidak menjawab perkataan ryeowook, melainkan pikirannya tertuju kepada dokter yang tadi ryeowook ceritakan, nama itu..

'Apa jangan jangan, aku harus tanyakan hal ini ke appa, mungkin appa bisa menjelaskan ini semua.'batin siwon.

"Siwon-ssi." panggil ryeowook namun tidak ada jawaban.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari siwon, akhirnya ryeowook menepuk bahu siwon pelan.

"Ah ne,,,"kata siwon yg sudah sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Dokter gwenchana, mengapa kau melamun?" tanya ryeowook.

"Gwenchana, gomwo ryeowook-ssi sudah menceritakan semuanya." kata siwon.

"Sama-sama siwon-ssi." kata ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi, aku permisi ke ruangan ku dulu, sekali lagi gomawo." kata siwon sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ryeowook dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Siwon berjalan menuju ke ruangannya dengan pikiran kacau.

Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membereskan peralatan dokter nya.

Setelah selesai siwon keluar dan berjalan ke arah basement untuk mengambil mobil dan bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat.

Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Sampai di sana ia langsung mengetok pintu sampai di bukakan oleh lee ajjumma, maid yg bekerja di rumah keluarga choi. "Annyeonghaseo tuan muda." sapa lee ajjumma.

"Annyeong ajjumma, apakah appa dan umma ada di rumah?" tanya siwon.

"Ne.. tuan muda, tuan sama nyonya ada di ruang keluarga." jawab lee ajjumma sambil menyuruh siwon untuk masuk.

Siwon segera masuk dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Appa, umma"panggil siwon.

Panggilan siwon sontak membuat hangeng dan heechul menoleh.

"Wah,, hannie kita kedatangan dokter choi siwon yang sangat sibuk dan tak pernah datang kerumah orang tua nya." kata heechul yang menyindir siwon yang jarang menemui mereka.

Medengar itu hangeng hanya tersenyum.

Siwon hanya memutar bola mata nya jengah mendengar perkataan ummanya yang selalu menyindir dia yang jarang ke sini.

"Appa... apakah appa mengenal leeteuk ajjushi?" tanya siwon.

Pertanyaan siwon membuat hangeng dan heechul terkejut.

"Dari mana kamu kenal dengan leeteuk." tanya hangeng.

"Ceritanya panjang appa, Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa leeteuk ajjushi bisa meninggal? dan mengapa anak nya menyalahkan appa" tanya siwon.

"Baiklah siwonnie kalau kamu ingin tau appa akan menceritakannya." jawab hangeng

flashback.

Di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan beraroma obat obatan terdapat tiga orang namja. salah satu di antara mereka berpakaian dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaanku hyung?" tanya leeteuk dengan raut wajah cemas.

Sedangkan yang di tanya masih fokus membaca hasil tes, dengan raut wajah yang sulit di jelaskan.

Hangeng menaruh hasil tes lalu menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku teukie, sepertinya aku akan memberikan kabar buruk." kata hangeng dengan raut wajah sedih.

Mendengar kata hangeng, membuat kangin dan leeteuk makin merasa cemas dan takut.

"Jelaskan saja hyung aku sakit apa?" Jawab leeteuk.

"Kita akan menerima meskipun itu berita yang kurang baik" kata kangin.

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar ucapan kangin dan leeteuk. karena mereka sungguh orang yang tegar dan bijak menghadapi masalah.

"Kanker otak stadium akhir." kata hangeng hati-hati.

Leeteuk yang mendengar kata hangeng langsung menangis, kangin dengan sigap memeluk leeteuk dan membelai rambut leeteuk supaya leeteuk bisa sedikit tenang. Namun sebenarnya kangin juga merasa terpukul atas penyakit yang di derita istrinya.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya hyung?" tanya kangin yang masih memeluk istri nya.

"Ada dua cara kangin-ah satu dengan kemotrapi yaitu memberi obat obatan keras yang membunuh sel kanker namun ada efek samping nya seperti mual,diare,kehilangan nafsu makan,rambut lemas atau pendarahan itu adalah beberapa efek samping dari kemotrapi dan yang ke dua adalah dengan cara operasi namun aku takut operasi ini akan gagal karena kaker yang di derita leetuek udah stadium akhir" kata hangeng

Yeobo.. kamu mau kan kemotrapi demi kesehatan mu?" tanya kangin.

Namun leeteuk tidak menjawab pikiran nya masih mencerna perkataan hangeng tentang efek samping kemotrapi.

"Aku tidak mau kemotrapi kangin-ah, karena aku tidak mau efek samping dari kemotrapi membuat minnie dan sungie hawatir yoebo." kata leetuek yang sudah melepas pelukanya.

"Tapi yoebo,, aku takut penyakitmu tambah parah."kata kangin cemas.

"Aku tetap tidak mau." kata leeteuk tegas.

Kangin dan hangeng yang mendengar keputusan leeteuk hanya bisa menerima dengan berat hati.

Tiga bulan setelah itu, penyakit yang di derita leeteuk bertambah parah, hingga sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat leeteuk yang tertidur di ranjang dan di sebelahnya ada 2 namja kecil yang sedang menunggunya sadar. sedangkan kangin ia sedang menemui hangeng.

"Ada apa hyung memanggil ku?" Tanya kangin begitu sampai di ruangan hangeng.

"Ini tentang penyakit leeteuk, tadi aku mengecek kembali, ternyata kanker di otak leeteuk sudah menyebar." Kata hangeng.

"Terus apa yang harus di lakukan hyung? Tolong selamatkan leeteuk hyung." kata kangin dengan nada sedih takut.

"Karena teukie tidak mau kemotrapi, hanya operasi satu-satunya cara yang harus kita lakukan, namun itu tidak menjamin akan berhasil atau tidak?" Kata hangeng.

Kangin yang mendengar itu merasa bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Di sisi lain kangin ingin mengiyakan usulan hangeng namun kangin takut kalau operasi itu tidak berhasil berarti ia harus kehilangan istri tercintanya.

"Kangin-ah.. kamu pikirkan baik-baik dulu, tapi jangan terlalu lama kita harus cepat-cepat melakukan tindakan." kata hangeng yang menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu masih bingung.

"Ne hyung,,aku permisi dulu mau menemui leeteuk." kata kangin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ne..kangin-ah.. tapi kamu harus memberi keputusan yang terbaik untuk leeteuk." kata hangeng sambil ikut berdiri.

Kangin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia bergegas ke ruangan leeteuk.

Sesampai di sana dia melihat leeteuk sedang mengobrol dengan anak-anak mereka.

Leeteuk yang menyadari suami nya sudah datang segera bertanya.

"Yoebo,,kamu dari mana saja?"

"aku habis menemui hangeng yeobo." jawab kangin.

Mereka tetap mengobrol, hingga lama kelamaan leeteuk kembali tidak sadarkan diri, membuat kangin merasa takut dan cepat-cepat memanggil dokter.

Hangeng datang dan menyuruh kangin untuk membawa anak-anaknya keluar, kangin membawa sungmin dan yesung keluar, sedangkan hangeng sibuk memeriksa leeteuk.

Hangeng keluar dari ruang rawat leeteuk dan memanggil kangin.

"Kangin-ah... sekarang juga kamu harus memberi keputusan." kata hangeng dengan nada panik.

"Apa yg terjadi hyung?" tanya kangin cemas.

"Kondisi leeteuk semakin buruk, kamu harus cepat-cepat memberi keputusan." kata hangeng

Kangin benar-benar bingung.

"Operasi." akhirnya kangin mengambil keputusan final.

"Kamu yakin kangin-ah.. Tapi kamu harus siap dengan resiko dari operasi ini." tanya hangeng.

"Aku yakin hyung." jawab kangin pasrah.

"Ya sudah kangin-ah aku pergi dulu untuk menyiapakan ruang operasi untuk leeteuk.

flashback end

"Jadi selama ini yesung salah paham terhadap appa?" tanya siwon setelah mendengar semua cerita hangeng.

"Ne siwonnie. Appa juga menyesali keputusan leeteuk yang memilih jalan operasi daripada kemotrapi." kata hangeng.

"Tadi umma dengar kamu menyebut nama yesung. Apakah kamu kenal dengan yesung?" tanya heechul yang mendengar nama anak leetuek di sebut oleh siwon.

Sedangkan hangeng yang baru menyadari, juga menatap siwon dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ne appa umma aku kenal dengan yesung." jawab siwon.

"Appa ingin tau, dari mana kamu bisa tau cerita kematian leeteuk? Apakah yang memberi tau mu adalah yesung?" Tanya hangeng penasaran.

"Bukan dari yesung appa melainkan dari sahabat yesung." jawab siwon.

"kenapa teman yesung bisa bercerita soal masa lalu sahabatnya kepada kamu yang jelas-jelas hanya dokter dan orang lain?"tanya heechul.

"itu karena aku pernah berkenalan dengan yesung dan kita sempat dekat, namun semenjak pertemuan di rumah sakit yesung menjauhiku. tidak sengaja pasien ku adalah sahabat yesung, aku sempat bertanya padanya soal yesung yang menjauhiku, dan di situ dia mau menceritakan semua masa lalu yesung, karena dia bilang aku punya keseriusan mendekatin yesung." jawab siwon dengan raut tersenyum mengingat pertemuan dia dengan yesung namun lama-lama senyumanya menghilang kerena teringat yesung membenci profesinya.

Meskipun heechul adalah umma yang cerewet dan galak,namun melihat anaknya sedih dia merasa sedih juga.

'Mungkin dengan cara aku ajak siwon ke rumah kangin. Siwon bisa berbicara berdua atau paling tidak kangin bisa membantu aku membuat yesung tidak menjauhi siwon.' batin heechul.

"Yoebo,, semenjak kita pulang dari jepang kita belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah kangin, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke sana." usul heechul yang sebenarnya ini sebagian dari rencana dia membantu siwon.

"Boleh juga yoebo, aku juga sudah kangen dengan sahabatku yang gedut itu." kata hangeng yang juga tersenyum teringat masa-masa dia masih sering bertemu kangin.

"Bagaimana wonie? Apakah kamu mau ikut?" Tanya heechul.

Siwon hanya mengangguk mempersetujui ajakan ummanya yang mengajak dia kerumah yesung.

"ya sudah sehabis makan malam kita berangkat ke rumah kangin. dan berarti kamu siwon harus mau makan malam di sini." kata heechul tegas pada siwon untuk mau makan malam di rumah. karena sebenarnya heechul juga rindu bisa makan bersama anak-anaknya.

Kediaman keluarga kim.

Selesai makan malam kangin dan sungmin mengobrol di ruang keluarga sedangkan yesung kembali kekamar dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Saat kangin dan sungmin mengobrol tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga sosok namja yang satu cantik dan yang dua lagi namja tampan yang berbeda usia.

"Annyeong minnie." sapa heechul.

"Heechul ajjushi, bogoshipo."kata sungmin yang langsung memeluk heechul karena sungmin sudah mengagap heechul seperti ummanya sendiri.

"Ne.. ajjusi juga kangen minnie." kata heechul sambil mengusap punggung sungmin.

Hangeng yang melihat itu tersenyum.

'Tertanya umma bisa lembut jaga.' batin siwon yang selama ini jarang melihat sisi lembut ummanya.

Sungmin melepas pelukan heechul.

"Annyong hangeng ajjusji." sapa sungmin.

"Annyeong minnie. gimana kabar kamu? Tanya hangeng.

"Kabar minnie baik ajjushi.

Kok ada dokter siwon di sini?" tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk siwon.

"Ya.. siwon ini adalah putra pertama ajjushi. dan minnie bisa kenal siwon dari mana?" kata hangeng.

"Itu karena dokter siwon adalah dokter yang merawat namjachingu minnie ajjushi." kata sungmin yang sedikit malu.

Hangeng dan heechul hanya menganggukan kepala maklum.

"Oh iya, saking senangnya minnie bertemu ajjushi sampai lupa menyuruh ajjushi masuk." kata sungmin sambil menyuruh mereka masuk.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga yang di situ ada kangin.

"Appa..kita kedatangan tamu istimewa." kata sungmin yang sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

kangin menoleh,

"Hangeng hyung,heechul hyung." panggil kangin yang masih belum percaya bahwa sahabat yang telah lama tidak ia temui sekarang datang mengunjunginya.

"Hai kangin-ah." sapa hangeng.

Kangin langsung berjalan ke arah hangeng dan memeluk hangeng.

Hangeng juga membalas pelukan kangin.

"Hyung kemana saja? Semenjak kematian leeteuk, hyung jarang berkunjung ke sini." tanya kangin yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Itu karena, rumah sakit yang ada di jepang sedang membutuhkanku." jawab hangeng singkat.

Kangin hanya menganggukan kepala dan kangin berpindah memeluk heechul, tetapi hanya sebentar takut hangeng marah.

Kangin pun melepas pelukan heechul dan melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di sebelah heechul.

"Dia siapa hyung?" tanya kangin sambil menujuk siwon.

"Dia putraku kangin." jawab heechul.

"Annyong ajjushi,, siwon imnida." sapa siwon memperkenal kan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nama ajjushi kangin, aku teman lama appa mu." balas kangin.

"Wah hyung anakmu kok bisa setampan ini padahal wajah mu pas-pasan." canda kangin sambil tertawa.

Membuat hangeng mendengus kesal dan melayangkan jitakan ke arah kangin.

"Appo hyung." kata kangin mengelus kepalanya.

"Makannya jangan suka menghinaku." kata hangeng.

Sedangkan siwon terkikik melihat tingkah laku appanya yang seperti anak kecil. karena biasanya dia selalu melihat appanya berwibawa di depannya.

"Appa, ajjusi kita teruskan mengobrol nya di sofa saja kasihan heechul ajjushi dan siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri menyasikkan tingkah laku kalian yang seperti anak kecil."

canda sungmin, membuat hangeng dan kangin saling mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah ne, ayo silakan duduk." kata kangin yang mempersilakan hangeng, heechul dan siwon untuk duduk.

mereka pun menlanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil terkadang mereka tertawa lepas, namun mereka tidak ada yang mau mengungkit kembali kematian leeteuk yang bisa membuat mereka sedih.

Tak terasa cukup lama mereka mengobrol dan saking asyiknya mengobrol mereka tidak menyadari ada seorang namja manis yg datang.

"Appa." panggil yesung yang telah berada di belakang kangin.

Panggilan yesung membuat mereka menoleh, namun tatapan yesung langsung terfokus ke arah siwon.

"Ya sungie, ada apa memanggil appa?" kata kangin.

Tapi yang di tanya tidak menjawab melainkan masih fokus menatap siwon.

siwon pun sama masih fokus menatap yesung, membuat kangin, sungmin,heechul dan hangeng memperhatikan mereka.

"Hemmm." dehem kangin.

membuat siwon dan yesung memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Apakah kalian saling kenal?" tanya kangin sambil menatap yesung dan siwon bergantian.

"Tentu saja kangin-ah mereka saling kenal coba saja tadi kamu lihat cara mereka bertatapan mengisyaratkan kalau mereka saling merindukan." jawab heechul duluan sebelum siwon dan yesung yang menjawab pertanya kangin.

Perkata-an heechul membuat yesung daan siwon salah tingkah.

"Kangin-ah bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan yesung dengan siwon?"kata hangeng tiba-tiba.

Membuat yesung dan siwon menoleh ke arah hangeng.

Siwon terseyum karena dia setuju dengan perkataan appanya.

Sedangkan yesung yang menoleh ke arah hangeng merasa terkejut karena dokter yang selama ini dia benci ada di depannya.

"Kenapa ajjushi yang telah membunuh umma ada di sini appa?" tanya yesung.

Perkataan yesung membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"yak! kim yesung jaga ucapanmu, dia teman appa bukan orang yang membuat umma meninggal." jawab kangin yang sedikit membentak yesung.

"Tapi appa sungie benar kalau dia adalah orang yang membunuh umma." kata yesung yang hampir menangis mengingat kejadian di mana ummanya meninggal.

"Tapi sungie itu semua salah paham." kata kangin dengan menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Salah paham apa? Jelas-jelas sebelum umma masuk ke ruangan ajjushi itu, umma masih bisa berbicara kepada sungie tapi saat ajjushi keluar dia bilang ke appa dan aku kalau umma sudah meninggal, berarti benar kan kalau ajjushi ini yang telah membuat umma meninggal." kata yesung dengan suara bergetar.

Mendengar perkataan yesung membuat heechul menangis mengingat kematian sahabatnya.

Sedangkan hangeng hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan yesung karena hangeng tau hanya kangin lah yang berhak menceritakan semuanya.

Sedangkan sungmin dan siwon hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sungie... kita perlu bicara,appa akan menceritakan semuanya." Kata kangin lembut.

"Sudah lah appa tidak ada yang harus di ceritakan." kata yesung yang langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya tanpa mendengarkan perkataan appanya.

Kangin pun menghela nafas.

"Mianhe hyung atas kelakuan yesung." kata kangin penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kangin-ah mungkin lain kali kamu harus menceritakan semuanya kepada yesung karena aku tidak mau dia lama-lama membenciku, itu semua bisa membuat anak ku susah mendekati yesung." kata hangeng sambil melihat ke arah siwon.

"ne hyung.. tapi aku ingin menayakan sesuatu kepada anak mu." kata kangin.

"Silahkan kangin-ah." kata hangeng

"Menanyakan apa ajjushi." tanya siwon.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar mencintai sungie?" tanya kangin serius dan tegas.

Membuat siwon sedikit gugup, namun karena rasa cintanya kepada yesung membuat rasa gugup itu hilang.

"Ne ajjusi."jawab siwon tegas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Baiklah ajusshi mengijinkan mu mendekati yesung, namun apakah kamu sanggup mendekati yesung yang sangat membenci dokter?" tanya kangin.

"sanggup ajjushi, aku akan membuat yesung menghilangkan rasa bencinya. berarti aku boleh mendekati yesung atau mengajaknya pergi?" tanya siwon.

"Ne boleh siwon-ah." jawab kangin.

Siwon merasa satu rintangan sudah selesai, namun sekarang ada rintangan yang lebih sulit menunggunya yaitu mengahadapi yesung yang keras kepala.

Tbc

apakah siwon menahlukan hati yesung? tunggu di chapter selanjut nya..

terima kasih buat heibei yang sudah mau membantu ku dan menyemangatiku? ﾟﾘﾀ

tolong reviewnya ya? ﾟﾘﾊ?


	2. Chapter 2

Di sebuah kamar bernuasa putih, terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali namja itu melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Appa sama hyung sudah berangkat belum ya." Gumam namja itu yang bernama kim yesung.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara mobil perlahan terdengar menjauh.

Yesung yang mendengar suara mobil appanya yang sudah menjauh bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Beberapa hari ini ia sengaja menjauhi appanya,

Semenjak pertengkaran dengan sang appa beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yesung berjalan menuruni tangga dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan.

"Annyeong ajumma." sapa yesung pada maid yang biasa bertugas membersihkan rumahnya.

"Annyeong tuan muda." balas jung ajumma.

Yesung mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan sambil mengambil roti yang langsung ia oleskan selai

"Tuan muda kenapa baru sarapan?" Tanya jung ajumma sambil memberikan segelas susu kepada yesung.

"Itu karena aku bangun kesiangan ajumma." Balas yesung berbohong.

"Akhir-akhir ini tuan muda selalu bangun kesiangan dan selalu melewatkan sarapan tugas kuliahnya belum selesai?" Tanya jung.

"Ne ajumma tugas kuliah sungie belum selesai jadi akhir-akhir ini sungie tidur klarut malam." Kata yesung berbohong lagi.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah tuan muda lanjukan saja sarapannya,ajumma permisi dulu mau membersihkan kamar tuan muda sungmin." Jawab jung ajumma sambil beranjak meninggalkan yesung di ruang makan.

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit setelah jung ajumma pergi kekamar sungmin,terdengar suar bel rumah yang berbunyi, dengan malas yesung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Saat pintu terbuka terlihat sosok namja yang sangat yesung kenal, sedang membawa sebuket bunga lily.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari." Tanya yesung dengan nada dingin, namun sebernarnya ia terkejut dengan kedatangan siwon.

"Ini untuk mu." Kata siwon yang bukanya menjawab omongan yesung melainkan memberikan bunga lily yang ia bawa kehadapan yesung.

Namun yesung diam tidak berniat untuk mengambil bunga itu.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu ada perlu apa kamu kemari? Dan Aku tidak perlu bunga ini." kata yesung sambil menepis bunga pemberian siwon.

"Aku ingin menemuimu dan mengajak mu pergi." kata siwon yang sebenarnya sedikit kecewa dengan sikap yesung.

"Dulu aku sangat senang kamu mengajak ku pergi namun sekarang jangan harap aku mau pergi dengan mu lagi. kamu pasti tau apa jawaba ku?" Kata yesung yang langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.

'Blamm'

Siwon hanya menghela nafas sambil menaruh bungan lily di depan pintu,

dan setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit.

Sementara itu yesung bersandar di pintu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, karena sebernanya dalam hati yesung masih memendam rasa cinta terhadap siwon.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya. Yesung berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap menemui ryeowook, karena hari ini ryeowook sudah di perbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

.

Saat yesung membuka pintu rumahnya ia melihat sebuket bunga lily yang tadi dibawa siwon.

yesung memungut bunga itu dan memutuskan membawanya ke dalam.

"Ajumma." panggil yesung

"Ne tuan muda." jawab jung ajumma yang berjalan ke arah yesung.

"Tolong taruh bunga ini di vas dan letakan di kamar ku." suruh yesung sambil memberikan bunga kepada jung ajumma.

"Ne tuan muda." jawab jung ajumma seraya mengambil bunga itu.

"Gomawo ajumma, aku pergi dulu." Pamit yesung sambil berjalan meninggalkan jung ajumma.

.

Saat ini yesung sudah berada di kamar ryeowook tak lupa ia membawakan beberapa macam buah untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Sungie kenapa dari tadi aku lihat wajahmu murung?" Tanya ryeowook.

"Ah gak apa-apa kok wookie, Aku cuma lagi kesel sama appa?" Jawab yesung.

"Emangnya apa yang sudah appa mu lakukan,Hingga membuat mu kesal?" Tanya ryeowook yang penasaran.

"Sudahlah wookie jangan di bahas, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." Jawab yesung yang enggan membahas masalahnya dengan appanya.

"Ne" kata ryeowook pasrah karena dia tau bahwa sahabatnya ini tidak bisa di paksa.

Setelah itu mereka saling diam dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Sungie apakah kamu kenal dokter siwon?" Tanya ryeowook setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Dari mana kamu kenal siwon?" Tanya yesung balik.

"Itu karena dia dokter yang merawat aku. Berarti benar kamu kenal dengan dokter siwon." Kata ryeowook.

"Ne aku sempat mengenalnya." Kata yesung dengan nada cuek.

"Waktu itu dokter siwon sempat menanyakan kabar mu kepadaku." Jelas ryeowook.

"Eh dari mana siwon bisa tau kalau kamu itu mengenalku Padahal aku belum pernah mengenalkannya pada mu?" Tanya yesung sedikit terkejut.

"Kamu masih ingat waktu itu kita mengobrol di telefon, saat itu ada dokter siwon kebetulan ingin memeriksa ku dan tak sengaja ia mendengar obrolan kita saat itu aku jaga menyebut nama mu." jawab ryeowook.

"Oh begitu" kata yesung cuek.

"Kamu dan dokter siwon pacaran ya?" Tanya ryeowook dengan ucapan menggoda.

"Eh itu tidak benar,kamu tau kan aku benci dengan dokter dan mana mungkin aku suka dengan dia? Jawab yesung dengan nada dingin.

Ryeowook yang mendengar jawaban yesung yang terkesan dingin tidak mau melanjutkan pertanyaan, karena ia tau kalau sahabatnya ini sangat anti dengan yang namanya dokter.

.

.

Keesokan harinya siwon datang lagi kerumah yesung dengan membawa boneka kura-kura kesukaan yesung.

Ting... tong...

Siwon memencet bel rumah yesung.

Beberapa saat kemudia pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok seorang ajumma.

"Annyeong ajumma." Sapa siwon sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"annyeong.. tuan ini siapa dan ingin menemui siapa?" Tanya jung ajumma ramah.

"choi siwon imnida. Saya ke sini ingin bertemu yesung, dan apakah yesung ada di rumah ajumma?" Tanya siwon.

"Ne tuan muda yesung ada dikamarnya. Silakan masuk dulu tuan biar saya panggilkan tuan muda yesung dulu." Kata jung ajumma sambil mempersilakan siwon masuk.

"ne gomawo ajumma."kata siwon sambil berjalan masuk.

"Tuan siwon tunggu di sini sebentar saya panggil tuan muda yesung dulu" kata jung ajumma sambil menyuruh siwon untuk duduk.

"Ne ajumma" kata siwon sambil menduduka dirinya di sofa.

Jung ajumma berjalan ke arah kamar yesung.

tok..tok...tok

"Tuan muda ada yang ingin bertemu anda" kata jung ajumma sambil mengetuk pintu kamar yesung.

Yesung yang mendengar suara jung ajumma membuka pintunya.

"Ne ajumma siapa yang ingin menemuiku?" tanya yesung.

"Namanya choi siwon,tuan muda."jawab jung ajumma.

'Dia lagi.'batin yesung.

"Suruh dia pulang aja ajumma dan bilangin kepadanya aku tidak mau bertemu dia" kata yesung dengan nada malas

"Ne tuan muda"jawab jung ajumma yang sebenarnya yang sedikit kaget dengan omongan yesung.

jung ajumma pun perjalan menghampiri siwon. ada rasa kasihan terhadap siwon karena ia di acuhkan oleh tuan mudanya.

"Maaf tuan. Tuan muda yesung tidak ingin di ganggu katanya dia lagi sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya." Kata jung ajumma yang berbohong kepada siwon karena menurut jung ajumma perkataan yesung terlalu kasar.

"Oh begitu,,, ya udah ajumma aku titip ini aja untuk yesung" kata siwon sambil berdiri dan memberika boneka kura-kura di tanganya kepada jung ajumma.

"Ne tuan, saya akan berikan boneka ini kepada tuan muda yesung" kata jung ajumma sambil mengambil boneka yang siwon berikan.

"Baik lah, ghamsahamnida ajumma, saya permisi pulang dulu" kata siwon sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ne tuan"kata jung ajumma sambil mengatarkan siwon sampai depan pintu.

Saat siwon sudah benar-benar pergi yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati jung ajumma.

"Dia sudah pergi?" Tanya yesung basa basi padahal sebenarnya dari tadi ia memperhatikan jung ajumma saat mongobrol dengan siwon dari atas.

"Sudah tuan, dia menitipkan ini buat tuan muda." kata jung ajumma sambil memberika boneka kura-kura kepada yesung.

Dengan ragu yesung mengambil boneka kura-kura itu.

"Ya sudah tuan muda saya permisi dulu ke dapur." kata jung ajumma sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Sedangkan yesung masih diam melihat boneka kura-kura pemberian siwon.

Sampai ia tersadar dengan perkataan jung ajumma yang sudah berlau ke arah dapur.

Yesung pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar.

Sesampai di kamar ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur sambil memegangin boneka kura-kura pemberin siwon

"Kemaren bunga sekarang boneka,

Kenapa kamu tidak menyerah sih wonnie

Kalau begini terus aku akan susah melupakan mu?" kata yesung lirih.

"pokoknya kalau besok kamu datang lagi aku akan memberi kamu pelajaran yang akan membuat mu tidak akan mendekatiku lagi." Tekat yesung.

sementara itu di mobil siwon merasa sedih karena sikap yesung yang menjauhinya.

"Apa sebegitu bencinya kamu kepada appa ku hingga kau terus menjauhi ku?" Kata siwon dengan nada sedih.

Namun lama kelamaan siwon merasa dirinya tidak boleh menyerah begitu.

"Masih ada hari esok,, faigthing" kata siwon sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Keesokan harinya siwon kembali datang. Sebelum dia memencet bel pintu rumah yesung, siwon menghebuskan nafas perlahan untuk menyiapkan diri kalau saja yesung mengusirnya lagi.

Ting...tong...

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, namun kali ini bukan yesung atau pun jung ajumma yang membuka pintu melaikan sungmin.

"Annyeong siwon-ah." sapa sungmin.

"Annyoeng sungmin-ah." Jawab siwon.

"Silakan masuk siwon pasti kamu ke sini ingin bertemu yesung kan?" tanya sungmin sambil menyuruh siwon masuk.

"Ne.. " Jawab siwon sambil berjalan masuk kearah ruang tamu.

"Appa.. kita kedatangan tamu dokter tampan."teriak sungmin heboh.

Membuat siwon terseyum dengan omongan sungmin, apa lagi dia di bilang dokter tampan.

Teriakan sungmin membuat kangin menoleh dan ternyata di situ juga ada yesung yang sedang membaca buku.

"selamat pagi ajusshi,yesung." Sapa siwon sedikit membukuk.

"Pagi siwon-ah, silakan duduk" balas kangin sambil menyuruh siwon duduk.

Namun berbeda dengan yesung yang hanya diam berpura-pura tidak mengdengar sapaan siwon.

Siwon pun duduk dan menoleh ke arah yesung yang sedari tadi menyibukan dirinya dengan membaca dan siwon lagi-lagi harus tersenyum kecut karena di acuhkan kembali.

Kangin yang melihat hanya menghela nafas dan mereasa kasian kepada siwon.

"Siwon-ah pagi-pagi kau sudah datang ke sini apakah kamu tidak kerumah sakit?" Tanya kangin membuat siwon mengalihkan pandanganya dari yesung.

"Tidak ajusshi hari ini aku libur." Jawab siwon sambil terseyum

Yesung yang sedari tadi membaca terkadang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah siwon. Sungmin yang juga duduk di situ melihat tingkah yesung menahan tawanya melihat tingkah yesung.

"Oh begitu." Saut kangin.

"Ne ajjushi dan kenapa ajjushi tidak kekantor juga?" Tanya siwon sedikit basa basi.

"Kamu lupa ya siwon-ah kalau sekarang hari minggu." Jawab kangin dengan nada bercanda karena ia menyadari bahwa siwon masih merasa canggung.

"Ah ne..saya lupa ajusshi he..he..he." Kata siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

Membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa minus yesung karena dia lebih sibuk membaca kebukunya. namun diam-diam tersenyum dibalik buku yang ia baca saat melihat tingkah siwon.

"Siwon-ah pasti kamu kesini ingin mengajak yesung jalan-jalan bukan?" Tanya sungmin dengan nada menggoda.

Membuat siwon tersenyum namun beda dengan yesung yang tidak suka ucapan hyungnya itu.

"Ah ne.. itupun kalau ajusshi mengijinkan." jawab siwon sambil meminta ijin kepada kangin.

"Ajusshi ijinkan asalkan kamu jaga yesung baik-baik." Jawab kangin tanpa menanyakan dulu kepada yesung apakah dia mau atau tidak pergi bersama siwon.

"Appa... kenapa appa mengijinkan nya, tanpa meminta persetujuan ku dulu?" Tanya yesung kesal

"Eh kenapa appa harus tanya kamu dulu? Bukan nya kamu pasti setuju." Jawab kangin sambil mengoda yesung.

"Tapi jawaban appa salah,, aku tidak mau pergi dengan dia." Kata yesung sambil menunjuk siwon.

Penolak yesung, lagi-lagi membuat siwon kecewa namun siwon tetap berusaha bersabar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau yesung? Bukan nya dulu kita sering jalan-jalan bersama."kata siwon ikut menggoda yesung

Yesung yang mendengar itu menjadi bingung apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Itu kan dulu bukan sekarang." Kata yesung akhirnya.

"Apa beda nya sungie, Ayolah sungie kasian kan siwon udah menjemput mu?" Kata sungmin sambil menbujuk yesung.

"Bedanya karena..."yesung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia bingung apakah ia harus jujur jika sebenernya dulu ia sempat mencintai siwon bahkan hingga sekarang namun karena berkerjaan siwon membuatnya membenci namja tampan itu.

"Yesung kenapa kamu tidak melanjutkan omongan mu?" Tanya sungmin.

"itu kerena,,, tanpa aku jelasin kalian udah tau kan." Jawab yesung dengan nada kesal.

Jawaban yesung membuat mereka diam karena mereka tau maksud dari perkataan yesung.

"ayolah yesung ku mohon pergilah bersamaku hari ini aja."kata siwon dengan nada memohon.

"Iya ayolah sungie.. masak kamu tega sih sama siwon,kasiahan dia kamu tolak terus" kata sungmin sambil melirik ke arah siwon.

Sedangkan kangin ingin tertawa melihat tingkah memohon siwon yang menurut nya lucu.

"Baiklah aku mau tapi tunggu sini aku ganti baju dulu." Kata yesung yang akhir nya menyerah dan mengikuti keingin siwon yang mengajak nya jalan-jalan.

"Syukur dech akhirnya dia mau.. gomawo sungmin-ah dan ajusshi atas bantuan nya." Kata siwon dengan senyum bahagiannya.

"Ne siwon-ah aku bantumu karena aku tau kebahagian yesung ada pada kamu"kata sungmin sambil mengingat kejadian tadi saat yesung diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah siwon.

"Sekali lagi gomawo" kata siwon yang tersanjung atas ucapan sungmin

Sedangkan di kamarnya yesung sibuk memilih-milih baju sambil sesekali mengomel tidak jelas "aiss gagal semua rencana ku" lirih yesung dengan nada kesal namun di balik kekesalnya ada sedikit rasa senang bisa pergi dengan siwon lagi.

10 menit kemudian yesung sudah selesai berganti baju. ia memakain baju lengan panjang dengan berbalut jaket tebal celana jeans dan juga sepatu kets.

Yesung keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju arah siwon,hyung dan appa nya, namun yesung melihat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan nya.

"Hemmzz" dehema yesung membuat obrolan mereka berhenti.

"Eh sungie... sudah siap" kata sungmin sambil melihat penampilan adik nya.

" ne.."jawab yesung datar.

"Kajja" kata siwon yang sudah berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

Tapi yesung tidak membales ularan tangan siwon melainkan langsung berjalan ke arah luar,Siwon pun hanya tersenyum kecut.

'Lagi-lagi di acuhkan' batin siwon.

Kangin dan sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala atas prilaku yesung.

"Ajusshi,sungmin-ah aku pergi dulu" pamit siwon.

"Ne" jawab mereka bersama'an.

"Hati-hati dijalan" tambah sungmin.

.

Di dalam mobil siwon dan yesung hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajak ku kemana?" Tanya yesung tiba-tiba setelah lama hening.

"Kau lihat aja nanti,pasti kamu suka"jawab siwon yang masih fokus menyerir.

Yesung pun memilih tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke luar jendela.

Siwon menghentikan mobil nya di sebuah tempat yang terlihat cukup ramai pengunjung.

Siwon turun dari mobil diikuti yesung yang juga ikut turun dari mobil. "Festival kuliner" gumam yesung saat membaca tulisan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Saat ini sedang di selenggarakan festival kuliner khas korea, sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu kesini yesung, kajja kita berburu kuliner."kata siwon sambil megandeng tangan yesung.

"Eh,, yak! Aku gak mau" tolak yesung sambil melepas genggaman tangan siwon.

"Wae?" Tanya siwon.

"Aku takut gendut"jawab yesung lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya karena ia malu atas ucapannya sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan yesung membuat siwon ingin tertawa namun di tahan olehnya karena tidak ingin membuat yesung semakin marah.

"Sekali-sekali makan banyak tak masalah kan? Tidak akan menghilangkan keimutan mu." Kata siwon yang membuat yesung merona dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangnya membuat siwon lagi-lagi menahan tawanya.

"Kajja sungie. Kita akan mencoba seluruh makanan di sini" kata siwon yang menggandeng lagi tangan yesung.

Yesung yang melihat tangannya di gandeng buru-buru ingin melepasnya tapi tidak bisa karena siwon memegang tangan yesung dengan kuat namun tetap tidak menyakiti tangannya.

Saat pertama masuk siwon dan yesung melihat beberapa kedai makanan dan akhirnya siwon mengajak yesung ke salah satu kedai yang menjual kkultarae, kue yang di bentuk seperti benang yang di isi kacang, dengan cita rasa seperti madu.

"Ajumma. Aku mau beli kue kkultarae satu kotak" kata siwon kepada ajumma penjual kue.

"Ne..harganya 5000 won" kata ajumma penjual kue sambil memberikan sekotak kue kkultarae pada siwon.

Siwon memberi uang dan mengambil kue itu.

"Gomawo dan selamat menikmati." kata penjual itu kepada siwon dan yesung.

"Ne,,,ajumma." Jawab siwon sedangkan yesung hanya terseyum.

Siwon mebuka kotak kue itu dan memberikan kepada yesung. "ini" kata siwon sambil menyodarkan kue itu.

Yesung menerima kue itu dan memakannya "mashita." kata yesung sambil mengunyah kue itu, Membuat siwon tersenyum. mereka pun mengabiskan kue itu sambil terus berjalan dengan yesung masih saja bersikap cuek. Dan setelah kue kkultaraenya habis siwon dan yesung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mejelajah makanan lainnya.

Setelah itu siwon mengajak yesung ke kedai yang menjual macam- macam kue beras.

siwon mengambil langsung kue beras yang bernama hotteok, ia membelah menjadi dua memperlihatkan isi dalam kue itu dan memakannya.

Sedangkan yesung masih bingung kue apa yang akan ia makan? karena jenis kue beras di sini sangat beragam.

Siwon yang melihat yesung hanya diam, menjadi heran.

"kenapa tidak makan?"tanya siwon. Yesung yang mendengar itu menoleh kearah siwon.

" aku bingung mau makan yang mana duluan, semuanya terlihat enak." cicit yesung sambil memasang muka berpikir dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuat siwon gemas dengan muka bepikir yesung.

"Gimana kalau kamu makan ini saja?" Kata siwon sambil menyuapi potongan kue yang tadi ia makan kepada yesung.

"Tidak" Tolak yesung sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ayolah sungie..ini enak lo." Rayu siwon sambil tetap menyodorkan kue di tangannya ke arah mulut yesung.

Dengan terpaksa yesung menerima kue yang diberikan siwon."Nah begitu dong.. gimana enakkan?" Tanya siwon sambil terseyum manis. Membuat jatung yesung berdegub kencang dan wajah nya memerah. 'ais kenapa dengan jantung ku ini?'

"Eh sungie kenapa muka mu merah?" Tanya siwon yang sebenarnya tau arti dari muka merona yesung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Mungkin karena cuaca sangat dingin jadi muka ku memerah." Kata yesung berbohong.

"Oh begitu... apakah kamu kedinginan?" tanya siwon sambil membenarkan jaket yang yesung pakai membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Ne.. ta..pi sekarang sudah tidak begitu dingin, wah kayak nya ini kue enak deh." jawab yesung yang gugup atas tindakan siwon yang lagi-lagi membuat jatungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan obrolannya sambil memutar badannya ke arah makanan membuat pegangan tangan siwon di jaketnya terlepas.

Siwon yang melihat tingkah yesung terkikik.

"Kalian sangat serasi apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?" Tanya ajumma penjual kue.

"eh? ania ajumma." Jawab yesung yang sempat kaget atas pertanyaan ajumma itu.

"Kalau sekarang sih emang belum ajumma mungkin sebentar lagi." kata siwon sambil merangkul bahu yesung.

"Ha..ha..ha" tawa ajumma saat melihat tingkah yesung yang seperti tidak suka atas tindakan siwon namun wajahnya tetap merona.

"Ais..! Lepasin siapa juga yang mau jadi pacar kamu?" Kata yesung galak.

"Tidak mau tapi kenapa muka mu memerah?" Kata siwon sambil menujuk seburat merah di pipi yesung.

"Ah ini.. kan udah aku bilang efek dari dingin" kata yesung yang memegang pipinya.

"Masak sih." Goda siwon karena siwon senang bisa mengoda yesung.

Dan ajumma penjual kue itu mengeleng-gelangkan kepala sambil terseyum melihat tingkah yesung dan siwon yang menurut ia sangatlah lucu

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanya'an siwon melainkan pergi menjauhinya.

"Ais..! Begitu saja sudah ngambek" gumam siwon.

siwon pun mengejar yesung setelah sebelumnya membayar kue yang ia makan.

"Yesung tunggu" teriak siwon membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya namun yang di panggil tetap saja tidak mengehentikan langkahnya. Siwon pun sedikit berlari ke arah yesung.

"ais! Dasar kuda pabbo. Bisa-bisa nya dia berkata begitu, dia pikir dia siapa" gumam yesung kesal.

Yesung terus berjalan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang.

"yak ! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh? Aku panggil-panggil dari tadi kau tetap saja berjalan" Tanya siwon sambil memegang pergelangan tangan yesung.

"itu kan salahmu sendiri kenapa tadi menggodaku?" Jawab yesung asal.

"Ah kamu marah kerena hal itu ? Mianhae" kata siwon dengan siwon dengan nada menyesal.

"Hemm" jawab yesung jutek.

"Maafkan aku ne ? Sekarang Kita lupakan hal tadi, kan masih banyak kedai yang kita belum kunjungi" kata siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana dan langsung menggandeng tangan yesung untuk menjelajah makan lagi.

Dengan terpaksa yesung mengikuti siwon dengan tangannya yang di gandeng oleh siwon. Sekarang mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai yang menjuak kue gukwa ppang. Siwon membeli beberapa kue gukwa ppang, biasanya dia akan makan di tempatnya tapi kali ini siwon mengajak yesung untuk makan sambil berjalan-jalan, karena siwon masih ingin mencairkan suasana canggung bersama yesung.

"Yesung habis ini kita mau makan apa lagi?" Tanya siwon di sela-sela makannya.

"Tumben kamu tanya biasanya kamu langsung nyeret aku tanpa menanyakan pendapatku terlebih dahulu" sindir yesung.

"He..he..he mian. Sekarang terserah kamu mau makan apa, aku akan menurutimu" Kata siwon sambil tertawa.

"Ok kalau gitu kita ke situ" tunjuk yesung ke arah kedai penjual ddukbokkie.

"Ya sudah, kajja kita kesana" ajak siwon.

Setelah sampai mereka langsung memesan satu porsi ddukbokkie.

"Ajumma aku ingin satu porsi ddukbokkie ya." Kata siwon pada penjual ddukbokkie tersebut.

"Baik.." kata si penjual.

Yesung yang mendengar siwon hanya membeli satu porsi melayangkan protes.

"Yak..! Siwon kenapa cuma pesan satu porsi saja?" Protes yesung.

Siwon pun hanya terkikik mendengar protes yesung.

"Yesung.. kamu tau kan kalau porsi ddukbokkie itu banyak, jadi aku pesan satu porsi saja dan kalau pesan dua takutnya nanti kau tidak abis dan kau kan katanya takut gedut." Jelas siwon.

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

Pesanan mereka pun datang, siwon dan yesung memakan ddukbokkie satu porsi berdua tak hayal mereka terkadang mengambil ddukbokkie yang sama membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

Makanan mereka pun telah habis siwon pun mengajak yesung untuk berkeliling lagi mencari beberapa makanan lainnya

mereka pun memasuki beberapa kedai makanan yang menurut mereka sangat enak, namun lama-kelamaan mereka semakin dekat terkadang bercanda, tertawa dan terkadang siwon mengoda yesung membuat dia merona, tapi terkadang juga marah. namun bukan siwon nama nya kalau tidak bisa membujuk yesung, dan membuat dia tertawa lagi sampai-sampai dia melupakan sejenak kebenciannya kepada keluarga siwon.

Saking asyiknya mereka berjalan-jalan tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang sore dan cuaca semakin dingin.

"Yesung... "panggil siwon.

"Hemm"jawab yesung.

"hari semakin sore dan cuaca semakin dingin bagaimana kalau kita pulang ? aku tidak mau nanti kamu sakit, tapi sebelum kita pulang bagaimana kalau kita makan dakjuk dulu?" kata siwon sambil menatap yesung lembut.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu di tatap siwon seperti itu dan akhirnya yesung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ya udah kajja kita kesana" kata siwon yang sudah mendapat jawaban dari yesung.

Siwon dan yesung berjalan kearah kedai yang menjual dakjuk masih dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Sesampainya di sana siwon mengajak yesung duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang di sediakan pemilik kedai.

"Ajumma saya pesen 2 porsi dakjuk nya." ucap siwon.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar tuan."kata ajumma penjual itu.

Tak beberapa lama pesenan mereka pun datang.

"Ini tuan silakan di nikmati" kata ajumma penjual itu sambil memberikan 2 porsi dokjuk di meja siwon dan yesung.

"Gomawo ajumma."sahut yesung dan siwon kompak.

"Ne."kata ajumma itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Selamat makan." Kata siwon yang di balas dengan senyuman manis oleh yesung yang mampu membuat siwon diam sesaat.

Saat mereka makan hanya ada keheningan karena mereka tidak tau harus membicarakan hal apa. namun lama kelamaan keheningan itu menghilang karena siwon mengajak yesung mengobrol dan bercerita hal menarik yang terkadang membuat yesung tertawa.

Saat yesung makan tak sengaja ada tetesan bubur jatuh di jaket nya.

Siwon yang melihat itu langsung mengambil tisu dan membersihkan jaket yesung.

"Kalau makan hati-hati.. tuh lihat jaketmu jadi kotor." kata siwon sambil membersihkan jaket yesung.

"Ah.. Gomawo" Kata yesung dengan muka merona dan jantung yang berdetak cepat karena perlakuan siwon yang menurutnya cukup manis.

Setelah selesai membersihkan jaket yesung, siwon kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Mereka makan dengan penuh canda dan tawa dan tidak canggung lagi.

Setelah makanan mereka habis siwon mengajak yesung pulang , namun saat di tengah jalan yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah kedai penjual ice cream, siwon yang merasa yesung berhenti pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya karena tangan mereka saling bergandengan.

"Ada apa yesung-ah?" Tanya siwon.

"Aku mau itu." jawab yesung sambil menunjuk kedai penjual ice cream.

Siwon pun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk yesung. "Tidak bisa yesung, sekarang kan musim dingin kalau kamu makan ice cream nanti kamu bisa sakit." Kata siwon yang menolak permintaan yesung.

"Tapi siwon hyung aku ingin ice cream,, boleh ya please?" Mohon yesung sambil memasang puppyeyes nya membuat siwon luluh dan akhirnya menuruti keinginannya.

"Gomawo siwon hyung,,kajja kita kesana." Kata yesung sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak membuat siwon tertawa namun berbeda dengan yesung yang merasa malu atas tingkahnya.

Siwon menghentikan tawanya dan langsung mengajak yesung ke kedai ice cream.

"Ini yesung." kata siwon sambil memberikan satu cup ice vanilla.

"Gomawo siwon hyung."kata yesung ceria sambil mengambil ice creamnya.

"Ne..kajja yesung kita pulang" kata siwon sambil merangkul pundak yesung.

Sedangkan yang di rangkul hanya diam tidak mencoba memberontak karena ia fokus dengan acara makan ice cream nya.

.

Di dalam mobil siwon fokus menyetir namun sesekali ia menoleh kearah yesung yang sedang asyik memakan ice creamnya.

Sedangkan yesung ia sibuk memakan ice creamnya sambil mengingat-ingat semua kejadian hari ini yang ia habiskan bersama siwon.

'Ah kenapa tadi aku harus tertawa dan bercanda bersamanya? dan sempat memanggil dia dengan sebutan hyung. Ah yesung kenapa kamu bisa sebodoh ini terjebak dalam permainan choi siwon. kamu itu harus ingat kalau kamu itu harusnya membencinya dan keluarganya. Dasar bodoh-bodoh' batin yesung yang merutuki kebodohan nya.

"Yesung kita sudah sampai" panggil siwon.

Namun yang di panggil sedang melamun.

"Yesung" panggil siwon lagi.

Namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. akhirnya siwon memanggil lagi namun kali ini sambil mengacak gemas rambut yesung. Membuat yesung tersadar dari lamunan nya. Dan langsung saja ia menepis tangan siwon dengan kasar membuat siwon terkejut.

'Kenapa sikap dingin yesung kembali lagi?' batin siwon.

"ada apa yesung?" tanya siwon yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah yesung sebenarnya siwon sedikit takut kalau yesung kembali menjadi yesung yang cuek dan dingin.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya siwon jangan harap karena aku menikmati jalan-jalan bersamamu hari ini, membuat aku melupakan kembencian ku kepada keluargamu, karena itu tidak mungkin. Dan ku harap ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir jangan pernah kamu muncul di hadapanku lagi." Jelas yesung dengan nada dingin dan ia segera keluar dari mobil siwon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siwon terlebih dahulu dan langsung berlari kearah rumahnya.

Siwon yang masih sibuk mencerna semua kata-kata yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Dan saat ia tersadar siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit atas ucapan yesung. Kata-kata yesung masih tergiang di kepalanya hingga membuatnya pusing. Apalagi yesung berkata untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

"Aku fikir tadi kamu tertawa, bercanda dan sampai-sampai kamu juga memanggilku hyung, ku kira kerena kamu sudah bisa menerima aku dan memaafkan appaku, tapi ternyata itu hanya kesalah pahamanku saja." kata siwon lirih. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area rumah yesung.

Sedangkan yesung yang sudah di dalam rumah bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun saat dia berjalan di tangga suara dari sang hyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sungie...bagaimana kencannya dengan siwon?" Panggil sungmin dengan nada penasaran.

Yesung pun menoleh ke arah sungmin dan ternyata di situ juga ada appanya yang ikut menunggu jawaban dari yesung.

"Sangat seru hyung!" ucap yesung membuat sungmin dan kangin tersenyum puas, tapi seyuman itu menghilang seketika menghilang saat yesung kembali berkata.

"Dan ku kuharap itu pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Juga appa dan hyung ku mohon jangan lagi berusaha mendekatiku dengan siwon, kalau appa masih melakukan hal itu aku akan pergi dari rumah ini." kata yesung sambil mengancam appanya. Dan kali ini yesung langsung berlari ke kamar nya tanpa mendengar jawaban appanya terlebih dahulu.

BLAMM...

Kangin dan sungmin kaget karena suara pintu kamar yesung yang di tutup sangat keras.

"Appa, ku kira saat yesung pergi jalan-jalan berdua dengan siwon akan membuat dia membuka hatinya dan tidak lagi membenci keluarga hangeng ajjushi."kata sungmin.

"Ya sudah kita turuti dahulu apa mau yesung. Jangan buat dia marah dan menyangkut soal siwon biar mereka saja yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Nanti jika siwon butuh bantuan kita, baru kita ikut bertindak." tutur kangin.

Yang di jawab anggukkan oleh sungmin.

TBC

Maaf ya updatenya lama soal aku juga bingung gimana cara terusin ceritanya tapi tenang aja kok ini cerita pasti sampai tamat dan aku bisa updatenya satu bulan sekali. Mohon di maklumin ya chingu.

Makasih buat haibei [ELFturtlefish, nadiaclouds]

Dan makasih juga yang udah review. Masukkan dari kalian sangat berarti buat aku. Saranghae^^


End file.
